Por diferencias
by Corazon.De.Bruja
Summary: Ron y Hermione han tenido una pelea, nuevamente, por siertas diferencias. Estas hacen que su reconciliacion sea unica. RHr. Mi primer fic publicado.


Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Pero si no me quiere ni un poquito – decía hermione con cara de pena.

Herms!! Date cuenta, te ama, si lo estoy diciendo es porque de verdad es así – decía Ginny y Hermione miraba con incredulidad lo que esta decía.

No, no te creo, lo siento – insistía tercamente Hermione

Chicas a comer – decía Ron mientras asomaba su cabeza por al puerta de la pieza de Ginny.

Si bajamos enseguida – respondía ella.

Durante la cena bromearon, pero Ron estaba un tanto ausente y miraba a Hermione muy tiernamente. Hermione hablaba animadamente con Ginny. Todos estaban hablando cuando sorpresivamente una lechuza desconocida para casi todos entro en alñ cocina.

Hermione conocía muy bien esa lechuza, era de Victor Krum. Todos miraron cuando el sobre que traía la lechuza se poso en als manos de Hermione, ella muy nerviosa respondió

Lo..lo siento es de un amigo.

Amigos lo llaman ahora ¬¬', es de Victor no mientas. – decía Ron con una voz cargada de rabia.

Eres tan entrometido Ronald – respondía Hermione

Pero sigue siendo un pelón profanador –le decía Ron.

Deja de decirle así es mi amigo!

Amigo mió no es y no le debo ningún respeto.

A esa altura la cena había cesado y solo ellos quedaban discutiendo en la cocina.

Pues ya dejémoslo ahí eres un entrometido que no deja mi vida privada en paz, quieres dejarme tranquila y no molestarme más, por favor. – decía Hermione harta de pelear.

Ron al miro asombrado y su expresión facial paso de una rabia pura a una pena profunda. En su cabeza solo rondaba una idea, no me quiere de ningun modo. Soy un tonto que no vale nada, entrometido sin ningun derecho ams que el de un amigo…

Aclaro su voz y dijo

Bueno si es así, no te molestaré más te dejaré tranquila y no me entrometeré en tus asuntos. – La miró y subió apenado a su cuarto.

Las horas pasaban y la tarde se iba poco a poco. Hermione estaba preocupada y Ron seguía en su pieza sin hablar. La Sra y Sr Weasley tenían una comida en el ministerio y ya se habían marchado. Harry y Ginny habian ido a pasar la tarde con Remus y Tonos, por lo que tampoco estaban en la casa. Solos ellos dos, enojados sin ninguna comunicación.

Todo estaba en silencio, todos se habian marchado. Hermione se sento en la cocina y miro como el sol se ponia en el horizonte y la nostalgia se apoderó de ella, comenzó a llorar por todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde, por haber dañado a Ron y por estar dañándose a ella.

Ron ya bastante harto de estar encerrado bajo hacia al cocina (N.A : que raro en Ron xd!). Se extraño al no ver a nadie en la casa. Cuando iba a entrar a la cocina sintió unos sollozos. Se asomó por la puerta y la vio era ella no había duda, lloraba desconsoladamente. El prendió la luz de la cocina y Hermione austada se paró apresuradamente, tanto que se desestabilizo y por poco cae al suelo si no fuera porque Ron reaccionó rápidamente y la sostuvo para que no se golpeara.

Lo siento perdóname. – Dijo ella muy nerviosa y saliendo de los brazos de Ron. Al salir de ellos salió al jardín.

Ron al verla salir se preocupo, ya que seguía llorando, salió el también a preguntarle que sucedía…

¿Qué pasa Herms?

Nada, nada – respondía ella

Como nada si estas llorando y no pienso hacerle caso a eso que dijiste hoy en al tarde, estas llorando y es por algo – Le decía con mucha preocupación

Es que.. Es que no puedo - argumentaba ella con pena.

Dime que es lo que te apena, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, siemrpe estare para ayudarte – decía tiernamente Ron mientras le daba un abrazo.

Bueno… Ya, Primero discúlpame por lo que te dije, no debí – trataba de decir Hermione entre lagrimas.

No, no hay anda que disculpar, yo también me comporte como un idiota, ¿otra vez amigos?- decía el con su mejor sonrisa

Es allí donde esta el problema, yo no te puedo ver como un amigo, ya no mas…- respondía amargamente Hermione.

¿Por… Por qué?

Por…Por…- Balbuceaba Hermione

Ron ya harto de la incertidumbre la tomo de los hombros y la acercó a él y le dijo

¿Por que nuestra amistad no puede seguir?- Decía Ron fuertemente

Bueno… te diré, te diré. Bueno porque…porque Te amo, si te amo, lo siento se que nuestra amistad se arruinará luego de esto. Espero que puedas olvidar esto que te acabo de decir… - dijo tirtemente y limpiandose las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Hermione luego de decir todo esto se encamino hacia la casa, cuando llegaba a la puerta sintio como unos brazos la tomaron, los de Ron el se acerco a su cuerpo y la dio vuelta rapidamente.

Herms yo he sido un tonto, se que no te trato como debiera, que pelao contigo todo el tiempo, que te hago daño, pero te amo, si yo también te amo, como nunca lo pensé ni lo sentí. Solo se que contigo quiero estar y tú ¿quieres estar conmigo?..

Si!, si siquiera estar contigo – decía alegremente

Pero como mi novia…

Si…

Se empezaron a acercar lentamente y el ansiado beso lo pudieron sentir estas dos personas unidas por el amor.

**Fin**

NA: Uff! Espero que les guste . Es mi primer fic publicado, sean malos y criticos para mejorar xd!, bueno espero sus opiniones. Gracias por leer

CoRaZoNDeBrUjAHP


End file.
